


【银高】虽然把双手举起来了，但武器还是放不下

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: (后记)其实本来是一个画面衍生的，就是金时那时，银时为了小猿跳下楼，觉得高杉要是也是万事屋或许会在又子或着其他人失足的时候也上去抱住对方，而银时就跟永万那时一样用皮带神救援两人。「或许跳绳能长高些，但是跳楼可不会ㄚ，小不点，这只会缩短你的生命线而已，看看你那小手到底时能有多长阿?」





	【银高】虽然把双手举起来了，但武器还是放不下

警告:这里的银时只是一个流氓而已，一个遇到晋酱就是一个身藏武器的恐怖份子而已。 (顺带一说，明明是同样万事屋的衣服为什么在高杉身上总莫名色气)。

[好想看高杉向金魂一样跳下去给阿银抱在怀里]

作为江户第一的恐怖份子，银时是不介意那张贴四处的自己的画像。毕竟自己被记录下来样貌跟平常的死鱼眼差异甚大，稍微掩饰自己那惹眼的银发，就跟大街上的平凡浪人无异。民众也不愿自找麻烦去盯着银时看的。

不过这当然是一般男人来说，至于女孩子嘛多看看银桑的帅样是不会介意的。但男人也是有身高限制的，不巧晋助就是那以下。

刚出委派工作的人家，才想抽个烟将手伸进兜里拿出烟杆，稍瞥下眼在一次抬眸就撞见那男人。死鱼眼在三度笠的阴影下不住亮了眼，但银时不焦急会会高杉，仅是淡淡的点头便离去，留下男人不安的回首。

挂记着对方何时袭来，只会产生多余的疲累，要是银时真要来以往擅长奇袭的他们，对他确实不是什么大问题，只要他想，高杉便会在自己不愿意的时候遇见他。转回头，高杉继续自己手中的事。

比起接下无趣的事高杉确实喜好有趣的，最好也是能满足自己嗜血的欲望的，因为早早就明白自己该去珍惜，怀抱在手里的所有，只要自己能够抓住的这样的万物。所以既使仅是替人找不见的故人，高杉也会接下的。只是景物的改变、年华的流逝还真不是一天能完成的。忙得一天自己跟下属们也未能找着对方牵挂的人。

************************************************** *****  
带着疲惫的身体，昏暗中自家中多了另一个人的气息。  
自顾的坐在男人的位置上，看着办公椅缓缓转过来。  
「好久不见了呢…现在是万事屋晋酱吗～～」调戏的语调说着，不忘嘲笑男人的幼稚，或许就他所知高杉更适合一些中二的名字，但他没给他提议，而只是起身一步步逼近男人。

在察觉不对劲时，高杉已经给银时一把筐入怀中。  
「银时—!」推阻着叫唤，男人的手依然顺着他的意思开始揉弄高杉的腰间。  
「就摸一下而已还不行吗」说着，银时一并开始啃咬高杉的颈侧，试图在上头留下些许记号，这事以往高杉都是不乐意的，但往往最后自己也还是给男人压着承受。

今次也不例外，自己依然没换去外衣同样银时也是，纵然气味上好过攘夷时，但相较于过起平静生活的晋助来说还是重了些。自于自己发现对方也不是什么意外的事，男人的邋遢把自家的木质地面踩出些许落沙要正常人也会为自己家中如此的异样起戒心。但相违的是这人却是让高杉无法真心戒备不起来。

他想触碰他，却同时害怕他的触碰。正是如此矛盾的想法在心里，让高杉后退几步，打算从男人手臂下逃脱。最终却给掐住臀部的抓进怀中。  
「惊喜吗?」抱回男人后，银时低下身，靠着高杉的耳畔轻道。温热的气息在这冬日的空间异常灼热。

回应似的轻颤，高杉开始反抗的抬手，今天没能做完的委托，肯定会在隔天继续的，要是给男人整成那副惨样的话肯定会叫又子他们见到的，到时自己该怎么隐藏的好。凭借自己对银时的了解，男人或许会留下来厚颜无耻的赤裸上身向自己的部下解释的。过去也曾这样，逼迫着总督不得不拖着酸痛的身体去追打白夜叉。

不愿往事再次上演的高杉正努力的捍卫自己的尊严。然而要是有用，也不会有曾经。

扛起男人，银时恶意的拍了拍对方不安分扭动着的臀。  
「安分些」说着，银时把人扔上中央的办公椅，差点的翻覆的让上头的人紧紧得贴着椅背给银时抓着。倾诉不满的回头瞪眼银时。

「又没真的摔下去，有什么好计较的」无所谓的说着。要是过去高杉肯定会回嘴，让对方试试，以至于真的惹到白夜叉两人扭在一块，见状，大多数人总是选择回避，仅有那少数明白两人个性的好友，会出言制止，免得下一次的战役少了总督还是可用的兵力。  
「你!」才要开口抗议，高杉的嘴就给银时硬生生的堵住，男人口里的气味，不变的是那股甜味，浑杂着奶香的酸甜。与自己的舌头一块翻搅着，口腔那啧啧的响起津液吸吮的声响。

高杉曲着双腿。银时硬是让他纳入自己，抓过他的双手扣着椅背按在上头。

不是太过舒适的姿势，让身下人难受的扭动着。伸下腿去踢蹬着地面，本来无用的滚轮这下倒是派上点用场，只是银时的反应也不慢。没法分开太远就给银时再一次捞入怀里。

 

压着高杉的肩胛骨，银时不在意那人挥舞的双手。脱去他的外衣，落下自己成排的齿痕。而高杉紧抱着椅背，就是防范自己给男人不知力道的掌控的手给弄倒。  
「银—!!!」才一开口的同时，自己下身就暴露在空气之中，未能有反应的下身受寒的轻颤着。

象牙白的双腿瑟缩着，男人早在刚才就已经反应的下身再一次隔着浴衣传递过他的温热。不安的闪避着。这些年来，努力去遗忘的那份快感在脑海中又一次隐隐的浮现。环绕着腰间，吞吐着的硬物，全都在身后恶意的摩娑着。

撇过头，高杉不愿意看着自己不争气的反应。银时顺势就把那人侧过来的脸啄吻上自己的，隔着高杉的皮衣戳弄着底头的乳首。

摸起高杉挂在身侧的蓝白外杉，银时将它扯下扔往一旁的办工桌全数覆盖。在高杉因为拉扯给带动的动作下。银时勾上自己的上臂，把人稍稍提高。

自己的硬物也在下一刻触上入口。熟悉的触感高杉是记得的，但是身体却无法因为记忆而突然可以容纳男人。

一点点的探入，高杉清楚的感觉到自己性器里的温热消散转而躺流在臀缝间。按下高杉的腰间，银时没等候高杉的适应，自顾的抽动起来。  
黏腻的浊液给男人拉扯出沾染上男人自己的毛发，其余的顺着高杉的姿势缓慢滑落描绘出那垂软的性器甩上椅面上。跪在椅面上的小腿随着男人的动作抽搐着。

银时紧紧的抱住高杉，怀中的人颤抖着，不安的攀着感受自己体内那温热的潮液的喷溅，硬物却没因此停下，反倒是小幅度的抽动着，剧增了液体躺流的速度，滑过自己的敏感，最后泌出穴口，虽着男人的抽出一同溢出。

自己后穴的撕裂让高杉并不是特别留恋这一次的性事。本来以为银时去了之后会稍稍收敛些，对方却好似不愿放过自己一样。

好不容易找回站立的平衡点的高杉一阵转的落入银时怀中。  
「呜...」坐上自己的外杉上，股间的浊液很快的在那白底上留下清楚的痕迹。忿忿的瞪着银时。男人却无视的趴下，舌叶摩过敏感的柱身。含入口中吸吮着，时而点弄着小孔，擦过冠状沟，感受他在自己口中逐渐胀热起来。

高杉使劲的指尖扣在银时肩头上，高杉依然是反抗的。男人却还是不怕痛的咬着自己，甚至是想说话。  
「噗好吗?」  
「你住嘴!不要...哈阿」银时探向身后的指节触及患部的惹得高杉不住轻喘。

像是平衡两人一样，银时并未急着让自己再一次进入，否则自己要是没能满足对方，这次数可能又要给记录某个小矮子的心理。但高杉逐渐迷蒙的模样，确还是撩拨着银时的欲望，让他自己身下的阴茎缓慢的挺立而起。

猫下腰，高杉几乎缩成球的环抱银时。  
「银—吚!!!」逼近顶点的瞬间银时把性器吐出口，在空气中可怜的颤抖着，底部给男人死死的握住，一颤一颤的甩着。同样的那小孔频繁的收缩着，幽幽的小孔不见倾泄而出的液体。

抬眸，银时得意的看着给生理欲望逼迫着男人。起伏的胸躺，抿着嘴瞪着银时。  
「恩?...没什么想说的吗?」故作无知的银时应着。  
「哈阿...」高杉泛白的指节死死的扣着桌沿，努力想合上双腿抚慰自己，但中间卡着银时让他这渺小的欲望无法满足。  
「让我...呜」深碧氤氲的看着银时。不光是高杉难受着银时同样也是，男人只好退一步。  
「求我就好了」  
「哈阿，拜托...」给欲望逼急了，卡在这样不要去不去的临界点之间，高杉自己的坚持不安稳的晃动着，最后滚下了高点。在男人握紧的拳头内抽动着吐射出。

刻意的张开五指里头白浊顺着大手的纹路滑动着，男人轻轻的搓动指节上的液体道。  
「哇阿，怎么这会又走回禁欲系?」打从两人分别就除了偶然梦见对方肮脏的话语外，高杉便没有与他人体会过。自然的精液显得浓稠许多。而给银时有了机会嘲弄。  
「是因为不是阿银吗?」故作委屈的说道。带着这样的掌心银时抚上刚去的性器。  
「像这样自己来呢?」  
*******************************************  
坐在办公椅上，银时单手拖着自己的下巴观赏着眼前的人自我抚慰的画面。慈悲的深入自己另一手的两指抽动着，配合高杉自发的扭动偶然的触及敏感时颤动着。头靠着桌面，高杉委屈的噘起自己的臀部，挤乳似的揉按着自己胀红的性器，本来的不情愿在欲望的带动下屈服。男人时不时的把自己的两指全数放入大姆指揉按着会阴处的刺激着高杉，顺着垂落的囊袋一点点的按上。本来干涸的伤口，又一次的给撑出细小的鲜红，渗着点点的血珠。随着欲望的覆盖失去痛觉。

像是实在无法再忍受这般画面，银时抽出指节狠狠的拍上高杉右臀。双手转而托下上头的人。撑着桌面，高杉在双脚触及地面的同时，男人再一次进入自己。

粗操的手心扣着柔韧的腰杆，一次次的抽送着自己，让高杉不住绷紧身体承受，但越是如此体内带来的磨擦更是胜过理智。最后只是让自己红肿的后穴越发敏感去吞吐着硬物。

当细碎的喘息掺入那呻吟时，银时更加扣紧对方的腰杆。  
「哈阿...银...前面呜」趴在桌面，自己没能得到银时的回应，但是当自己贴近桌面，性器恰好的蹭在自己的衣物上的快感让自己没法停下。

放缓动作，银时稍稍退出自己的灼热的硬物，给自己抽出的肠肉依恋着小小银，前一次残留在里头的精液浑杂着这一次的清液把男人的阴茎裹上一层厚厚的津液。伴着鼓动的血管折射着晶莹的水渍。

「呜嗯...」再一次放入自己，掐紧手中的腰。高杉不住的抽搐着腹部，只得些许抚慰的性器一点一点挤出白浊滴落自己的外衣，黏腻的呻吟细碎的唤着，虽着自己泌出的精液缓慢的流出高杉同等的给快感折磨着，颤抖着全身，给享受着高杉体内这样的抽搐余豫的银时抱入坏中享受这久违的甜蜜。

隔日，高杉是在那熟悉的两人声音中给吵醒的，侧过身，高杉试图用被子去阻挡，但稍微清醒这才惊觉事情不对，

猛地坐起身，差点没给腰间的酸痛刺的满地打滚的蜷缩着自己，缓过一阵，好不容易爬起身，一出房门果不其然是又子正向武市寻求射杀银时的打算，而男人却一副无所谓的说着。  
「这样好吗?」  
「我不觉得哪里不好的阿!你的人头还人给新选组卖个人情阿」双手称在桌面向银时大声说着。  
「嘿—，在高杉不醒人事的妳这样做好吗?不是阿银的话那家伙可不知道要憋多久的...」  
「银时」及时的出声，虽然不知道他们是否知道，不过看两人会吵起来银时说过的糟糕话可定不少。  
「你看这不是醒了，只是体力不好给稍微...喂!这是良民该有的模样吗?」及时的扔出刀，高杉是止住了银时。但自己也费了不少力气，重重的叹了口气。  
「如果不想这么快就被送给新选组的话我劝你快滚，不然我看你那江户第一危险的称号还是缩小吧」

**Author's Note:**

> (后记)  
> 其实本来是一个画面衍生的，就是金时那时，银时为了小猿跳下楼，觉得高杉要是也是万事屋或许会在又子或着其他人失足的时候也上去抱住对方，而银时就跟永万那时一样用皮带神救援两人。  
> 「或许跳绳能长高些，但是跳楼可不会ㄚ，小不点，这只会缩短你的生命线而已，看看你那小手到底时能有多长阿?」


End file.
